Catorce de Febrero
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Suecia decide hacer algo especial por Finlandia, después de muchos años... Fluff.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Regalo de San Valentín para Sophy Rosellini: Espero que sea de tu agrado, querida mía~.**

* * *

**Catorce de febrero**

Él sabía que no estaba hecho para hacer esas cosas. Los detalles románticos no eran lo suyo, definitivamente. Sin embargo, este año estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Quería que fuera distinto a los anteriores, quería que fuera un día que se distinguiera del resto. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que así fuera.

Sí, tenían siglos y siglos de vida. Y en todo ese tiempo, nunca le habían dado mucha importancia al tema en cuestión. Finlandia siempre le había dicho que no le importaba, que realmente no era una ocasión que debían celebrar. Y así siempre lo había hecho. Hasta que un año atrás, pasó algo que le llamó la atención…

_Aquel catorce de febrero, salieron a caminar. Como nunca hacían nada en especial, al menos, habían decidido pasear un rato por los lindes de la casa que compartían. Finlandia llevaba, como siempre, a Hanatamago en sus brazos mientras que Suecia vigilaba que nadie se les acercara, ya que… Bueno, era un poco celoso._

_Habían llegado al pueblo que estaba ahí cerca, con ganas de ir a comer un par de dulces en la cafetería de dicho sitio. Ambos estaban realmente sorprendidos por la decoración tan empalagosa que rodeaba al lugar: Corazones en las tiendas, carteles de enamorados que dejaban un mensaje para su persona especial, rosas vendiéndose en cada esquina… Se podía sentir definitivamente que había llegado el día de los Enamorados._

_A Berwald realmente no le importaba. Era un día como otro, excepto que tenían que soportar aquella decoración tan cliché. Pero mientras que Finlandia no tuviera problema con ello, entonces él tampoco lo tendría._

_Ingresaron a la confitería en cuestión. Si el exterior les había parecido bastante cursi, el interior estaba para vomitar arco iris: Globos en forma de corazones, peluches que decían "te amo" y que además, bailaban, galletas en forma del símbolo del amor… En fin. Era imposible escaparse del catorce de febrero._

_Mientras que el mayor había ido a ver qué podía invitar al finlandés, éste estaba mirando los enormes peluches que se hallaban en la vidriera. Francamente, aunque intentaba minimizar el asunto, le encantaban cómo bailaban de esa manera tan graciosa. _

_Estuvo casi cinco minutos enteros observándolos. Sólo sacó sus ojos de ellos, cuando el sueco le tomó del hombro para llevarlo a la mesa. Había estado tan ensimismado pensando en cuánto le hubiera gustado recibir uno de esos, aunque sea por equivocación, que se había olvidado por un segundo de su esposo._

_Ya cuando habían tomado asiento, el muchacho se pasaba comiendo las galletas con cierto desgano. La verdad era que estaba pensando en aquel peluche y se preguntaba si éste año el sueco le daría algún detalle. Sacudió su cabeza, era estúpido pensar en ello. Él mismo se había dicho que no era festividad importante, por lo que le resultaba absurdo pensar en ello._

—_¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Suecia. Si bien no era la persona más perceptiva del mundo, le daba la impresión de que algo le pasaba al finés, aunque no podía decir qué era exactamente lo que le molestaba._

—_¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí, Su-san! —Tino sonrió ampliamente, para demostrar de que estaba perfecto, más que perfecto. No quería hablar del asunto, sino tratar de disfrutar de la visita a aquel lugar._

_Pese a que no estaba precisamente convencido de esa afirmación, Suecia lo dejó pasar. Miró el resto del lugar, decenas y decenas de parejas completamente enamoradas. En comparación a todas ellas, ambos parecían dos témpanos de hielo flotando en el océano. Entonces, para no parecer menos, pasó su brazo alrededor del muchacho. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, alguien se paró frente a una mesa, sacó una guitarra y se puso a cantarle a su pareja. Por supuesto, no es necesario mencionar que todo el lugar se paralizó, solamente para escuchar a aquel hombre. Incluso Tino se detuvo al comer, simplemente para oír la bella canción que estaba tocando._

_Luego de unos minutos, el muchacho terminó. Toda la confitería terminó por ovacionándole, inclusive el finlandés. Por su lado, el sueco simplemente estaba luchando por comprender qué había pasado. Hasta el momento, había creído que a su pareja no le importaba la fecha en cuestión. Sin embargo, parecía que era totalmente lo contrario. Y eso estaba a punto de demostrarle._

_Después de salir de la confitería, ambos sacaron a Hanatamago de su correa y se dispusieron a continuar con su recorrido. A pesar de ese ambiente sobrecargado, todavía no estaban listos para regresar a su casa. Berwald estaba bastante pendiente, mucho más de lo que antes hubiera estado, de las reacciones Tino._

_Cuando llegaron al parque central del sitio, los festejos continuaban. Los vendedores intentaban que alguien les comprara las rosas, había algunos que vendían tarjetas con música incluida y también estaban los que ofrecían chocolate. Básicamente, todos los productos relacionados al San Valentín estaban en aquel lugar._

_Se sentaron en un banco un tanto alejado de todo, para poder conversar o simplemente disfrutar del ambiente. Finlandia se recostó por el hombro del otro, sin pensarlo demasiado. Siempre le había agradado lo cálido que se sentía su pecho, a pesar de demostrar que era bastante frío._

_Luego, Finlandia dejó escapar un par de palabras, que iba a caer como un par de bombas al sueco. No las había pensado, solamente había querido pronunciarlas._

—_¿No te dan envidia todas esas parejas que reciben esos regalos tan atentos? —comentó sin percatarse de lo que realmente estaba diciendo. Solamente le parecía maravilloso lo felices que lucían algunas parejas que caminaban cerca de allí. No había absolutamente ninguna mala intención en aquellas palabras._

_El sueco no supo qué responder en aquel momento. Para ser sincero, con tal de que el finlandés estuviera cerca de él, ya le bastaba. Nunca se había planteado que tal vez éste, esperaba un poco más. Como nunca se lo había dicho… ¿O era él quién nunca se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Acaso él tenía la culpa?_

—_¡Oh, no quise decir eso! —exclamó de repente el muchacho, tras analizar sus palabras —. Es decir… Esto… A lo que me refería… —. No tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglar el enredo. Se había puesto bastante nervioso al punto que estaba sudando y las gotas caían por su rostro, además de que tenía las manos completamente mojadas._

_No obstante, había dejado a Suecia pensando. No iba a permitir que pasara otra festividad de esta manera. Se propuso que el San Valentín del año próximo sería especial e inolvidable para el finlandés, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer para lograr dicho objetivo._

¿Por dónde debía empezar?, se preguntó. Observó la casa por si se le ocurriera algo, pero no le vino nada a la cabeza. Hasta que se percató del librero que había construido apenas unos días atrás. Era demasiado tímido como para ir pidiendo consejos, pero había una forma de obtenerlos sin andar realizando preguntas embarazosas.

Se aseguró de que Tino no anduviera por allí. No quería que éste se diera cuenta de que iría a comprar cierto tipo de libros. Se puso la chamarra encima, se aseguró de que Hanatamago tuviera comida suficiente y luego se puso en marcha.

De hecho, había llegado al punto de tomar tales medidas, que se había puesto la capucha encima. No quería que nadie le reconociera mientras que iba caminando hacia la librería, pues sabía lo rápido que los rumores corrían y no quería el finlandés se enterara por nada del mundo. En particular, quería cuidarse de cierto danés bocón.

Ingresó rápidamente al lugar y fue a buscar aquellos libros. Se sentó en un lugar apartado, donde podría leer sobre los detalles románticos y demás yerbas. Sin embargo, lo primero que se dio cuenta era que todo se trataba de parejas heterosexuales.

—Um…

Pero tras darse cuenta de que Finlandia era su esposa por defecto, decidió continuar leyendo los consejos en cuestión. Los que consideró que podría aplicar, los anotó en una especie de cuadernillo. No había traído su laptop porque tenía miedo que luego a aquel se le diera por revisarlo. Nunca lo hacía en realidad, pero nunca estaba de más en ser prevenido.

Al cabo de tres horas, había terminado de leer todo. De lo que estaba seguro, era que tenía demasiadas cosas que comprar y muy poco tiempo para decorar, cocinar y preparar la casa para el día de los Enamorados. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con Tino en la casa? Sólo existía una manera…

Llegó la noche del trece de febrero. De un modo u otro, Suecia había conseguido guardar todo lo referente a San Valentín en su taller de carpintería. Sabía que Finlandia no entraría allí, así que era un lugar bastante seguro. Meterlos fue otro asunto, pero no importaba, porque lo había logrado.

Se había puesto sus pijamas, como si fuera un día normal. Tino se acostó a su lado y tras darle el beso de las buenas noches, se quedó dormido. Esperó, esperó y esperó. Se aseguró de que aquel no se levantaría ante el mínimo ruido, ya que no quería su sorpresa fuera arruinada. Volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó hasta su taller.

Hacer todo lo que aquellos libros le habían indicado en menos de ocho horas parecía casi imposible. Al menos, para que una sola persona lo hiciera por su cuenta. No obstante, el sueco estaba determinado a terminar todo, para que Finlandia se despertara en un ambiente completamente romántico. Le costara lo que le costara, ése era su objetivo.

Alrededor de la una de la madrugada, mientras seguía preparando una canasta para regalársela a Tino, Sealand apareció. Se quedó mirando al escandinavo por un buen rato, no entendía que se suponía que estaba haciendo. Aunque sólo había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, la curiosidad le picaba bastante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, papá? —le preguntó, mientras que se acercaba por detrás.

El otro estaba tan concentrado en que la canasta luciera perfecta que casi no se había percatado de la presencia del pequeño. Sólo lo reconoció porque le tocó el hombro y le repitió la pregunta en voz alta y muy cerca del oído. De inmediato, le hizo callar porque no quería que el alboroto despertara al finés.

—Regalo para Fin —explicó simple y llanamente. No quería darle demasiados detalles, por si al chico se le ocurría ir a contárselo a su "esposa".

—¿Por el Día de los Enamorados? ¡A mamá le va a gustar! —exclamó contento, haciendo caso omiso a lo que el sueco le acababa de pedir. Estaba sorprendido, porque conociendo al sueco, no era de hacer esa clase de detalles. No obstante, estaba contento por ambos. Aunque una duda le había venido a la cabeza —. ¿Tengo que salir de la casa para que ustedes puedan hacer cosas de adultos? —le preguntó inocentemente.

Suecia se detuvo en ese preciso instante. No se había detenido a pensar en ello. Sólo había estado concentrado en darle un montón de regalos al finés. Para compensar todos los años anteriores en los cuales no había hecho nada. Se ruborizó de inmediato. Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza y estaba a punto de contestarle a Peter, cuando…

—¡No importa, papá! Pasaré el día con Wy-chan y Letonia, así que podrán hacer lo que quieran —comentó y tras tomarse el vaso de agua por el que había venido, se retiró a su habitación.

Como si necesitara una razón más por la cual preocuparse. Ahora, no solamente se cuestionaba si todo aquello sería suficiente para Finlandia, sino que tal vez podrían… No, no. Si bien era un pensamiento por el que anhelaba llevar a cabo, no estaba bien esperar eso. No, para nada. El motivo por el cual estaba haciendo todo eso, era para que Tino fuera feliz, para ver esa sonrisa tan bella que tenía.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana, había conseguido terminar con todo: La tina llena de pétalos de rosas, el desayuno que le iba a llevar a la cama, los carteles que le había preparado para ese día especial en donde le dejaba bien en claro lo que sentía por él, la canasta de dulces, la cual además traía un peluche… Todo estaba listo.

Él estaba completamente agotado. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, para poder seguir aguantando el resto de la jornada. Tenía que estar de buen humor para poder ver la reacción del otro y poder disfrutar de su compañía durante esa jornada. Así que sólo se tomó un pequeño descanso…

—¡¿Qué?! —El chillido que se había pegado Finlandia, consiguió despertar al sueco.

Apenas lo escuchó, se alarmó. ¡Se había quedado dormido! No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había recostado por la mesa del comedor. Se limpió la baba que se le había caído y se puso de pie enseguida. ¿Tino aún no se había levantado? Cuando se dio la vuelta, lo encontró. Y su sorpresa había sido arruinada.

Finlandia estaba observando todo. No había querido decir nada hasta ese entonces, pero estaba realmente asombrado por todo lo que Suecia le había preparado. Ahora estaba comenzando a comprender por qué no lo había hallado en la cama durante la noche. No sabía qué decir al respecto, no había palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía por él en ese momento.

—Su-san… —Sin el permiso de aquel, se puso a revisar la canasta y luego olfateó el desayuno que le había preparado. Todo olía sumamente delicioso, los aromas le invitaban a que los probara. Sin embargo, había algo mucho más importante que debía hacer.

No era de esos que emprendía y tomaban la iniciativa. Estaba lejos de eso. Sin embargo, dado el nivel de esfuerzo que el otro le había puesto a todo para que fuera un día especial, tragó saliva y le tomó de la mano. El sueco estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacía.

Parecía tener dudas al respecto, así que Berwald decidió darle una ayudita y le dio el beso directamente en los labios. Era mucho más dulce de lo que se había imaginado, pero sentía que había valido la pena la espera. Después de unos cuantos segundo entrelazados, se separaron muy lentamente.

—No tenías por qué hacer todo esto —. Una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara. No podía comprender cómo el sueco lo había conseguido, pero ciertamente le encantaba.

—Quería… Quería que fuéramos de esas parejas —murmuró mientras que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado para que no viera que estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Estaba contento, realmente contento. No había experimentado esa clase de felicidad en muchísimos años y deseaba que no fuera más de su ser.

Tino también se sonrojó. Y podía decirse que estaba tan o más feliz que el sueco. Hacía mucho que esperaba alguna señal del otro, que le demostrara que tenía cierto interés en él y finalmente la había conseguido. ¡Y vaya de qué manera!

Luego…

—Vamos a la bañera —le sugirió Berwald. Él mismo necesitaba mojarse un poco el rostro y sacarse todo ese sudor que tenía encima. Además, era una buena excusa para estar a solas con el finlandés y tal vez… En fin, que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

En otras circunstancias, a Finlandia le hubiera dado demasiada vergüenza como para aceptar dicha proposición. No obstante, el humor estaba allí, así que aceptó de muy buenas ganas.

—Quizás… —El muchacho estaba inseguro de lo que iba a decir. Intentó conseguir toda la valentía para decirle a Berwald en lo que estaba pensando —. Quizás luego yo también te dé un regalito por el día de San Valentín —. Escondió su rostro y rogaba que el otro se percatara de lo que estaba hablando.

—Aceptaría cualquier cosa que viniera de ti —le replicó y le sacudió el cabello.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta de la habitación para que nadie más entrara. El resto tal vez no sea necesario relatar…

* * *

Me costó un poco porque hace tiempo que no escribo un SuFin xD

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
